Talk:Trebol
Name The name would either be Trevor or Trebol, not Trébol. There would only be an accent in it if Oda actually romanized it that way. SeaTerror (talk) 01:30, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Move it to Trebol. That's what the most reliable translator used. 01:32, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Trevor is a real name anyway. Kinda rare for Oda to use a "real" name. So we should move it to Trebol. SeaTerror (talk) 02:48, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "Trevor" doesn't fit the theme anyways. 02:49, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "Trébol" is the correct Spanish spelling, "Trebol" doesn't mean anything in Spanish. Nobody translated it as "Trébol". 02:51, February 28, 2013 (UTC) The point is that the only way an accent would be in the name is if Oda actually romanizes it that way. SeaTerror (talk) 02:59, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Sewil's right. It's supposed to have the accent aigu. 03:38, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Only if Oda romanized it that way. SeaTerror (talk) 03:40, February 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine with it either way. I was just pointing out what all the translators have done. 03:41, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Or the translators simply just didn't have an accented "é" supported in their font. Giant Shy Guy (talk) 04:55, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Aohige_AP and CCC translated it as Trébol (so you can't say that nobody did that) ;) RapidX (talk) 21:25, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Galaxy said it, I didn't. The point is the name wouldn't have the accent unless Oda actually romanized it that way. SeaTerror (talk) 21:26, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Says who? That's just something you made up. 21:28, February 28, 2013 (UTC) No it isn't. Oda doesn't romanize that way (or hasn't shown to have) Have you ever seen him use an accent on any name before? SeaTerror (talk) 21:30, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Shuraiya Bascùd, non-canon but still designed by Oda. 21:35, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't mean the name was. As far as we know, Oda only draws the characters. SeaTerror (talk) 21:39, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Design usually includes the name. If it didn't, Mr. 10 and Miss Tuesday wouldn't have pictures and would be nothing more than random sketches in an art book. 21:43, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Those are databooks, not anime characters. SeaTerror (talk) 21:46, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "Have you ever seen him use an accent on any name before?" That's not a valid argument. We use the best possible romanization until we have an official one. That being said, yes, we have seen him use an accent at least once: Bell-mère. Toy devil fruit I thought it was too obvious to discuss, sorry. The guy turned Sai into a toy right before our eyes. Well, Trebol has already displayed logia abilities so he can't possibly have paramecia abilities too. It's probably some other person's doing. We only saw Trebol hypnotizing Sai, not the process of becoming a toy. 19:50, October 29, 2013 (UTC We never actually saw Sai become a toy. We only saw Trebol hypnotize him after. 19:52, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok I see your points. Let's wait then, sorry for being hasty. Lol, no reason to be sorry, wikis are to be edited. 19:56, October 29, 2013 (UTC) he could be a paramecia, remember the doku doku no mi everyone thought it was a logia fruit because what it looked like but it turned out to be a paramecia. maybe he has a "plastic" powered fruit that would explain the toys kind of --XDY (talk) 06:10, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Devil fruit Why don't we say he has a devil fruit exactly? Because there is nothing to confirm this. 03:21, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Basically what Lelouch said. 03:55, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Trickling down from the ceiling isn't proof? 04:09, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Considering we also have his ability to "hypnotize" people, it's impossible to classify him as a user at this time. (Along with the new speculation over whether he makes the toys or not) 04:09, October 30, 2013 (UTC) The toy thing is speculation. We've actually seen him take a viscous liquid form and rematerialize. Just because people are getting his powers confused doesn't mean we have to appease their confusion. And his hypnosis has nothing to do with anything. Laffitte and Brook are hypnotists and yet we had no trouble pegging their fruit types. 04:37, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah naming it "Unknown Ability" while we name it "Devil Fruit" in cases like Onigumo or Lafitte is kinda silly since he obviously is a devil fruit user. 05:35, October 30, 2013 (UTC) actually there is a theory that he is the one who actually ate the fruit that can turn anyone into toys and he himself can turn into a toy, his "slime" form is actually him in his toy form which is a slinky slime. if it was true he can turn himself into any toy form including a rubber toy which is actually very powerful. 13:03, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Sigh...Talk pages are not the right place to speculate. Take it elsewhere, please. 13:08, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Speculation aside, it's safe enough to call him a Logia based on what we've seen. As we've learned with Caribou, if it looks like it, it probably is. 15:04, October 30, 2013 (UTC) What DP said. Saying he has an unknown ability is an unnecessary precaution. He turned himself in a liquid form, since when this is not enough to say he has a DF? And if that's not enough, why that's not the case for Jozu? I'm just saying, we should say he has an unknown devil fruit that turns himself in a liquid form and he has an unknown ability that can hypnotize people or whatever else. After 726 chapters we have no reason to believe that someone who rematerialize himself is something else than a Logia Devil Fruit User. Either if Silly Putty theory is true, either if it isn't we cannot hesitate. All the confirmed info we have lead us to treat Trebol as a Logia User. K the AWC (talk) 15:21, October 30, 2013 (UTC) If we have doubts about the fruit type, we can avoid saying is either logia or paramecia, but there is no reason at all to avoid saying he has a DF. I agree that we call him a fruit user, but I disagree calling him a logia. And frankly I don't approve how you guys went ahead and changed while the discussion on it is still active and debatable. Is this how we do business now?? We technically say it is a Devil Fruit when it seems out-of-the-ordinary, but we can't decide its class until it has been said so. 23:33, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Reverted it until we decide upon it properly. I too believe it is a logia, but it should remain like this until we get full confirmation. It could be a zoan of some sort for all we know. It's fine to classify it as a devil fruit, but not to classify it as a type. 00:09, October 31, 2013 (UTC) If you're going to revert it then revert it to the original version. I had to fix it for you. SeaTerror (talk) 01:09, October 31, 2013 (UTC) @ST Everyone agrees that he should be classified as a devil fruit user, so no need to revert to the "unknown ability" state. Unless you don't agree, so let's talk about that too. Let's not, there's already a majority and most people have agreed to it. 09:25, October 31, 2013 (UTC) So call him a user, just leave out the type. 15:53, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Hypnosis? Am I the only one who is incredibly bothered by Trebol being called a hypnotist? I mean Sai wasn't exactly brainwashed, the toybody itself just moved on it's own. I think this has nothing to do with hypnosis and just that the toy-bodies do what they're told. Can't we leave the hypnosis away for a bit till we know better? FirePit (talk) 17:47, November 9, 2013 (UTC) I agree that we called him "hypnotist" with very few clues. Hypnotism is a confirmed ability of One Piece world and the best explanation we can give right now for the related panels. It is true although that it remains a hypothesis. I propose to not remove it, since we have a good reason we add it in the first place, but we can rephrase it so it matches better with the info we have. I'm thinking of something like: "Trebol appears to have the ability to manipulate the body of his victims, after they are transformed into toys, whether this ability is related with hypnotism or another method, it is yet unknown." K the AWC (talk) 21:13, November 9, 2013 (UTC) ^I think that's definitly a better wording than saying he can use hypnosis because unlike with Jacko's hypnosis, Sai was still in full control of his mind and he was completly aware of what was going on, it was simply his body that disobeyed him FirePit (talk) 18:26, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Since none opposed to it, I changed it. K the AWC (talk) 22:23, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Devil Fruit confirmed Trébol has eaten "Beta Beta no Mi" (Sticky-Sticky Fruit)... Confirmed in One Piece 737 09:38, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Powers and Abilities section It seems some of his powers such as his speed and strength are being listed under his normal powers when they should be listed under his devil fruit section. As shown in the latest chapter, he has be using his devil fruit in all instances in order to accomplish these feats. 19:00, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Strength is not a devil fruit feat and we've seen this many times. As for speed, you may have a point there. Treble Is He all about that Bass, or is he upset that nobody wants his Trebol? :P Nibbler3100 (talk) 22:44, November 11, 2014 (UTC) New picture of Trebol using a chain to attack Robin? Is somebody going to add a new picture of Robin being attacked by Trebol?JustaNobody (talk) 05:32, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Someone will likely update the picture eventually, but images (particularly updating existing ones) aren't done incredibly fast here right now. It's usually not the most important thing for the wiki, so give it time.(Personally, I'd rather see an episode summary written than see people upload images from a new episode. That's just more important content) Give it a few days. 06:24, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 782: Trebol is not a Logia Based on the events in Chapter 782 it is now confirmed he is a Paramecia type not Logia. 14:23, April 2, 2015 (UTC)Dranzer Agreed. --The Will of Deez (talk) 02:22, April 3, 2015 (UTC) That is being discussed here. 02:49, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Is Trebol dead? he kinda went boom while standing at the center... i think his status should be changed to: Unknown Judge Magister Pyarox 16:46, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Done. 16:50, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Anime pictures update? Is it possible to have the image of Law cutting Trebol with Radio Knife from the anime used to replace the manga picture, because it looks better?JustaNobody (talk) 01:09, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Please refer to File:Radio_Knife.png and check the file history. MizuakiYume (talk) 01:15, July 28, 2015 (UTC) I did refer to it what was I supposed to do there?JustaNobody (talk) 22:50, August 1, 2015 (UTC) missing info this page should list trebol as the 'cheif of staff' of the donquixote family. his title is stated by former df family officer viola in both the original manga and the anime adaptation. Spandamn (talk) 06:10, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Can you give a reference? (manga page suffices) 17:14, November 4, 2015 (UTC) It's mentioned and referenced on the Staff article. 17:46, November 4, 2015 (UTC) well aside from the anime adaptation where the translation 'chief of staff' is used this translation uses 'right hand man' (but essentially, it's the same thing). that's great that it's included there, but it should definitely be included on the main page as well. Spandamn (talk) 05:58, November 5, 2015 (UTC) First fat and suddenly skinny? What did i miss? We can clearly see that Trebol is fat. But when law gets rid of the slime, Trebol is thin as a skeleton. Did the writer just forget to come up with a reason, or did i miss something? Trebol covered his body in a thick layer of mucus, and when Law injured him, the mucus fell away and recorded his true body 01:17, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Yea, but my point is, we already saw his real body. Just look at his stomach in the picture (the one here on the page, it's from minutes before Law disables Trebol's powers). In the scene where the slime melts away, you don't see any skin colored slime so... that's his real stomach, not some fake slime stomach. He has a MASSIVE stomach, we can clearly see that, then he covers himself with slime, then gets uncovered by Law, and his huge stomach is gone... I thought this was an awesome twist, until i realized... that we saw Trebol half naked about 1 episode ago. Why didn't they make him fat in the past, and then ALWAYS covered in the Dressrosa Arc? It makes no sense that he goes from "wobbly big stomach" to "thin as a skeleton" in one episode. Again, his Stomach is NOT hidden mere episodes, before he loses to Law... I start to think that this was just some kind of... "Oops, i accidently created a logia that's not based on an element! Better come up with a reason why this is not actually a logia fruit!" kind of writer's error... It's probably an anime error. I don't recall that being in the manga. 06:07, February 1, 2016 (UTC) He also has skin-colored mucus in the manga. It's my understanding that he can apparently change the color of the mucus, but it'll revert back to normal if he loses control of it. 23:06, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Trebol obviously can change the color of his mucus, or else his mucus coat would not have patterns on it. KingCannon (talk) 14:52, February 8, 2016 (UTC) I agree he looks fat when he's first introduced, even having a protruding belly. However, this as well as his cloak was cut through and he remained undamaged. We have to assume that his body was just coated with a thick layer of mucus to disguise his real appearance, and oh crap that sounds disgusting when I say it out loud. 18:30, February 8, 2016 (UTC)